the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Herkimer Diamond
Herkimer Diamond is a Quartz belonging to Howlite and a member of the Watchers. Appearance Herkimer Diamond is a head taller but notably thinner than a typical Quartz soldier. Her eyes have small lashes but no irises or pupils, and she lacks a physical mouth. Her hair is light gray and in a small bob. She wears a simple two-toned gray uniform, with a sleeveless top, leggings, and thigh-high boots. The front of the top and the tops of the boots each are adorned with a large white diamond. Her midriff is exposed, and her gemstone is on her navel. Personality Little is known about Herkimer Diamond's personality, outside of her clear devotion to protecting and serving Howlite, due to her inability to speak. History Herkimer Diamond was made specifically to protect and serve Howlite, and has done so for her entire existence. When Howlite was sent to Mars, Herkimer naturally followed, and she aided in the "rehabilitation" of countless captured Crystal Gems. Consequently, she got stranded on Mars when the star system was abandoned. She still loyally carries out her intended purpose to this day. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Herkimer Diamond has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Exceptional Strength: Despite being weaker than the average Quartz, Herkimer Diamond is still a strong Gem, having been built for fighting. However, she still heavily relies on absorbing other Gems' powers to make herself a formiddable opponent. Unique Abilities * Weak Telepathy: An ability typical of her Gem type, Herkimer Diamond can communicate telepathically, but only with others that share a similar ability (such as Obsidians and Howlite). * Gem Possession: Herkimer can take over and control a Gem's physical body. However, she needs to constantly have direct physical contact with the target's Gemstone to remain in control, and she can only possess the weak-minded or Gems that consent to being possessed. The possessed Gem will develop glowing, pure white eyes for the duration of the possession, but otherwise not change in appearance. She rarely uses this ability, as the only practical purpose she can see for it is to be able to speak using another Gem's mouth. * Power Absorption: Arguably Herkimer Diamond's signature ability. When in direct contact with another Gem, she can absorb their strength and abilities. Needless to say, this leaves the target Gem weaker, while Herkimer not only grows stronger, but is able to use the victim's weapons and unique abilities for as long as the absorption lasts. The effects wear off after a short period of time (between a few minutes and a couple days, depending on how much was absorbed). Herkimer mostly uses this ability to weaken Gems for Howlite to brainwash. The limitations of this ability are not yet known due to Herkimer's relatively sheltered life. Weaknesses * Mutism: Due to lacking a mouth, Herkimer Diamond can't speak without her telepathy. This makes it next to impossible for her to directly communicate with most other Gems. * Inexperience: While she is strong, Herkimer Diamond has lived a sheltered life, never seeing combat. If she ever had to fight a more experienced opponent, even if they weren't built for fighting, she would be at a serious disadvantage. * Dependance: Herkimer Diamond is reliant on Howlite for everything, from her orders to communicating with the other Watchers. Consequently, she is virtually helpless on her own--and she knows it. Even a brief separation from Howlite is enough to bring her to the verge of panic. Relationships Howlite Herkimer Diamond is fiercely loyal to her superior, never leaving her side. She would do anything Howlite asked of her, and would even sacrifice herself to protect her. Trivia * Herkimer Diamond is designed to resemble a mannequin. * Despite her strange appearance, Herkimer Diamond is not defective, corrupted, or scarred; in fact, her unusual features are standard for her Gem type. * If she fused with Howlite and Nacre, they would form an Alabaster. ** Despite a scenario that would cause the three Gems to fuse being unlikely, Herkimer would (reluctantly) fuse with other Gems, including her owner, if Howlite ordered her to. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Herkimer diamonds, despite the name, aren't actually diamonds. They are double-terminated (points on both ends of the crystal) clear quartz crystals, and get their name from their clarity and natural faceting. ** Because they aren't diamonds, Herkimer diamonds are sometimes referred to as "Herkimer quartz" instead, though this name is rare. * A Herkimer diamond must come from the Herkimer County in New York, from which the crystals get their nickname, in order to be considered a "true" Herkimer diamond. ** However, many similar crystals from other parts of the world are marketed as Herkimer diamonds for convenience and to capitalize on their renown. * Herkimer diamonds are a popular collector's mineral and jewelry piece for pendants, with decent quality crystals fetching higher prices than many other types of quartz. * Metaphysically, Herkimer diamonds are associated with clairvoyance and spirituality. As a healing crystal, they are used to "connect" people that are physically separated, as well as magnifying the properties of other stones or absorbing positive energy to be released later. Category:Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Watchers Category:Loyalists Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Herkimer Diamonds Category:White Diamond Gems Category:White Colored Gems Category:Active Gems